Five Nights at Freddy's: We Don't Bite
by Anders900
Summary: It's was a week since Fazbear's Fright burned down, and everything that survived was sold at an auction. Meanwhile the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has opened up a new restaurant with the same old animatronics from the old place. The owner knew about the animatronics past, but it has been a while since they were haunted by the kids. Maybe they aren't as dangerous anymore...
1. The Auction

So this is actually my first fanfic ever! And I decided it should be about FNAF. The title is: We Don't Bite, which is based on the song We Don't Bite by JT Machinima. Or at least the title is the only thing similar to it. I recomend you listen to it though, it's awsome! This chapter is very small but just a little intro for the story, chapters from this point wil be longer don't worry!

Anyway I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's: We Don't Bite**

 **Night 0**

He opened his eyes feeling so rusty after the fire. He could hear a man talking so fast to the point where he couldn't understand what the man was saying. He looked around a bit trying to move as little as possible to not attract any attention. It looked like he was at an auction, he heard people placing their bids. "250!" "300" Finally he heard the auction coming to it's end. "And we have a winner, congratulations to Marcus Hannings for getting the animatronic!"

Marcus came to pick up his price after the auction. "Alright you rusty bunny you're coming home to my museum tonight" he said. Humans were so foolish didn't they know about his actual pesonality? Perhaps not... but they would soon find out.


	2. The First Night

Here is the "first" chapter, I told ya it was gonna be longer! This is basically just an introduction chapter, it isn't too long but it's an okay amount for this chapter. Oh and thanks for the 2 followers who decided that the first small chapter was worth looking into. I appreciate it ;)

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 1**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... the restauraunt is back. The 19 year old Zoe Devlin was about to sign up for the job... the night guard job. She didn't know about the pizzeria's dark history in the past, and she was in desperate need for money, and this was the only job available. Her parents died when she was 9, so Zoe ended up in an orphanage. But now she had an apartment for herself, living on her own. You would think that it might be lonely living on your own for so many years, but she got used to it. So here she was in front of the pizzeria, she was going to sign up for the night guard job. Little did she know about the huge mistake she was about to make...

She entered the pizzeria, as soon as she entered she could hear laughing kids, singing, everything sounds so happy in here. Kids were piling up against 3 animatronics on the show stage, one looked like a brown bear, the other a purple bunny, and the last one looked like a yellow chicken... or was it a duck? Zoe wasn't sure. She could only assume that the bear was Freddy Fazbear, but she had no idea who the others were. Zoe got startled as she heard somebody behind her "Do you like them?" the voice said. She turned around to see a man who looked like he was in his 50s, he had a name tag on his jacket which read: "John Smith Owner of FFR"

"Oh excuse me I haven't even introduced myself, my name is John Smith and I'm the owner of this place." he said " But anyway should I also introduce you to the animatronics?" John didn't wait for an answer. He pointed at the respective animatronic "This is Freddy Fazbear, This is Bonnie the Bunny, and this is Chica the Chicken. "Oh almost forgot we also have a fourth one right over there" He pointed over at some purple curtains which had stars on them. "Would you like to see him as well?"

"Uhm... sure" Zoe said.

"Alright just follow me" John said. As they walked over to the curtains, Zoe glanced just one more time at the animatronics, but what she saw startled her. For a second it looked like Freddy was staring at her with black eyes with white dots in the middle of them. No really it looked like he was staring into her soul, and it only made it worse with Freddy's black eyes. But Freddy just turned his attention back to the kids that were piling around them. Zoe couldn't believe what she just saw, did Freddy actually stare at her? Or was it just something she thought? She shook her head trying to get rid of the thought.

They arrived at the curtains, and John opened them up. "This is Foxy" he said, with a tone of sadness.

"Why is there an out of order sign here?" Zoe asked curiously. She didn't like John's tone when he spoke about Foxy.

"Well Foxy here got shut down last week, because he..." John didn't finish his sentence. Zoe looked at him curiously. "Oh well I'm sure you aren't just here to talk about the animitronics" he suddenly said, sounding cheerful again.

"Yeah I read your article in the newspaper about the night guard job here, so I came to sign up for the job" Zoe said. John looked at her kinda worried, but soon turned back to his cheerful tone.

"Yeah... sure, you can get the job right now if you want to, nobody has the job anyway" John said. Wait, she could just get the job here and now? No job interviews? No talking about experience for the job? Apparently not, oh well at least she could get the job.

"Okay I can take the job rignt now then" she said. John looked happy at her, nobody had signed up for that job in a long time, so he was glad somebody finally did... although also a bit worried. John knew about the animatronics past, and their... activities during the night.

"Good I'll go get your uniform, and put it in your office. Your shift starts at 12 AM and ends at 6 AM, everything that you'll need will be in your office" John said.

"But first I need to tell you something in my office, so just come with me" he said

* * *

"12 AM" Zoe was sitting in her cramped space, which was called an office. "And here my night guard job officially starts" Now she just had to be in the same space for six hours straight. Yep this would be a boring night, all she had in her office was a little monitor which she could view the security cameras on, she also had 2 sets of buttons on each of the doorways to the office. The first button was labled "Lights" and the one underneath was labled "Door"

John told her about the buttons, the light buttons were to turn on the hallway lights... if that wasn't obvious enough, and the door buttons were to close the doorways. John also pointed out a thing which she couldn't understand.

"The animatronics tend to dissapear from time to time"

Like said she had no idea why. Who would wanna steal animatronics?

John also pointed out how she had limited power, so she should use her stuff carefully.

"RING RING" Zoe got startled as the phone rang. "RING RING" She put the call on speaker.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through first week. Okay?"_

"Sure, what do you have to say?" Zoe asked

" _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_

 _"_ BOOORRRIINNGG"

 _Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Wait... they're not responsible for damage to property or... person? What the hell is that about?

" _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_ _"_ Oh sure there isn't" Zoe was being a bit sarcastic now.

 _"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._ _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Woah woah woah, hang on a sec... Bite?!" Zoe was on the point of freaking out. How could they just chew off some person's frontal lobe? What were these animatronics?!

 _"_ _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_ Zoe's expression was WTF?!

 _"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_ This guy had to be telling a joke, why would they just stuff people into suits? That seems pretty unlikely.

 _"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"That's not funny" Zoe said emotionless.

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

 _"_ Good...night" Zoe was processing all the information she just heard. So the animatronics will try and stuff her into a suit, and they bit off some poor guy's frontal lobe. Zoe didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to get through the first night, in one piece of course.

It was 3 AM and nothing really happened, well at least up to this point. Zoe was just keeping an eye on the show stage to make sure nothing happens there, and she decided to just switch through the other cams to see if there was anything else happening. Nope, back to the show stage. When she switched back to the show stage she noticed Bonnie was gone...

"OH CRAP" Zoe yelled. She was really freaking out now. Switching to the Dining Area cam she saw Bonnie standing in the middle of the room. "Gotcha" Zoe whispered. All of a sudden the camera went to static.

"What? Piece of shit..." Zoe shaked the monitor trying to get a view of the show stage again. The static went away, and now she just saw the empty Dining Area. "Oh no no no no no" Zoe was slowly starting to panic. Switching to the Backstage camera she could see Bonnie standing there smiling at her through the camera. "There you are..." Zoe glanced at the clock 4:30 AM, wow time flies by when you're paranoid. As Zoe looked back at the camera, she saw a close up of Bonnie's face, he was staring at her with the exact same eyes as Freddy was staring at her with earlier this day. The black eyes with white dots in the middle.

Zoe got so scared that she fell off the chair. "GODDAMNIT BONNIE, I HATE YOU" she yelled as she got back on the chair. She just realized she completely forgot about Freddy and Chica, while Bonnie was still staring at Zoe, she switched to the show stage, only to find that Freddy was there all alone. "Why did you have to move as well?" Zoe was losing her mind trying to keep an eye on both the animatronics.

Chica was just kinda hanging out in the kitchen the most of the night, while Bonnie was trying to get at her. Zoe switched to the West Hall Corner, and she saw Bonnie standing there looking at the camera, and then it turned to static...

"AHHHHH" Zoe screamed as she saw Bonnie at her door when she turned on the lights, she pretty much punched the door button, and it slammed down right in front of Bonnie's face. Zoe glanced at the clock again 5:50 AM. With 10% power left, she used most of it trying to find Bonnie, and it didn't help now with the door being closed. Now Chica decided to join the party as well.

"GREAT bring the whole family" Zoe was starting to get annoyed. 5%, 5:57 AM. "Come on..." she was biting her lip.

"4%"

"3%"

"DING DONG DING DONG" Zoe got startled, she looked at the clock, 6 AM... she did it. "YEEEEES" Zoe yelled, beginning to dance her victory dance. She could hear children cheering for her. She looked back at the moniter, the animatronics were back at the show stage. Zoe was just happy she made it through the night in one piece. But there were still 4 nights left. She almost ran out of power this night... how the hell would she survive 4 more nights?!


	3. The Second Night

Here we go with the third chapter, so I don't really have anything to talk about. But anyway, about the story. I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but i probably won't be able to get a new chapter up everyday like I've been doing in the weekend here. School takes up alot of your time...

But anyway this is Zoe's second night and I won't say anything here. But I will say this, the animatronics show their true side in this chapter...

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 2**

Zoe woke up in her apartment, the time was 10 PM, her shift was going to start in 2 hours so she got out of bed got some "breakfast", packed her things and went to Freddy Fazbear's. As she was walking over there she was thinking about yesterday's shift, she barely even made it through, her power was around 3% when it turned to 6 AM. She needed to be more careful about using the moniter, because that was definetly what drained the most power. She could remember how paranoid she was yesterday, when Bonnie moved, it felt like her heart stopped for a second. She knew that this night would be even worse...

* * *

She arrived at the pizzeria, it was dark outside... duh. The only source of lights coming from the street lamps, and from the restaurant. As she was about to open the door, she bumped into the janitor who was about to leave. He looked like he couldn't wait to get out of that place.

"Oh uhm hi didn't see you there" he said.

"Yeah hi..." Zoe said. Zoe tried to avoid eye contact, she never really liked the janitor, every time Zoe passed by him he would look creepily at her, like a piece of meat.

"You're probably going to start your job aren't ya?" he asked.

"Yeah... so if I could just get past before 12 AM strikes that would be great" Zoe said, still trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Oh sorry... didn't mean to block ya out, uhm come right in I was about to leave anyway" he said. "See ya in the mornin'!"

Zoe didn't respond. The janitor left and locked her in the building with the animatronics. She looked at them again, she liked them more in this state so that they wouldn't move and try to stuff her in a suit. She got to her office and sat down, she wondered if she was going to get another call from the same guy as she got yesterday. Zoe was just sitting there waiting for 12 AM to strike, and she thought of a way to not use the moniter as much, so she could save more power that way. She looked at the clock 12 AM just stroke as she looked at it.

"Here we go again..." she muttered, taking a deep breath.

"RING RING" the phone rang again. "Oh great it's you again..." Zoe said sarcastically. She put the call on speaker.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

Zoe looked at the moniter. "OH CRAP, BONNIE IS ALREADY GONE?!"

" _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

 _"_ No shit Sherlock" Zoe said irritated, that Bonnie was on the move. She switched to the backstage, nothing. She switched to the west hall, nothing. Supply Closet, "There you are" Zoe muttered under her breath.

" _I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"Oh sure you're not" Zoe said sarcastically.

" _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."_

"Okay..." she switched to the Pirate Cove cam. Foxy was looking out of his curtain. "Oh no not you as well..." she said, starting to panic.

" _Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"Yeah sure, I got EVERYTHING under control" Zoe said, panicking.

So now occasionally she had to check Pirate Cove to make sure Foxy stays where he's supposed to. There's also Bonnie and Chica to look out for, the only one who wasn't moving... YET, was Freddy. The guy on the phone said that he becomes more active in the dark, so maybe he only moves when the power runs out? Zoe wasn't sure but at least he's not moving so she wasn't complaining.

She switched to Supply Closet where she last saw Bonnie, but of course he was gone. When Zoe hit the light button he was standing outside with his signature smile.

"GO AWAY BONNIE!" she yelled at him, closing the door in front of him. Time to see where Chica is. Chica was in the restrooms staring at the camera, not doing much.

"Alright, Pirate Cove" Foxy was still peeking out. "You just stay there..." Zoe muttered. She looked at the time 4:40 AM, she was almost done. She looked at her power... it was not doing so good.

"25%?! I gotta be more careful with the power" Bonnie was gone so she could open that door at least, until Chica decided to go to the right door.

"OH COME ON, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Zoe yelled as she closed the right door. She switched to the Pirate Cove cam, only to find that Foxy wasn't there anymore, and the Out of Order sign was replaced with IT'S ME. Now Zoe was panicking, she switched to the West Hall cam and saw Foxy sprinting down the hall. "OH CRAP!" she yelled. She quickly put the moniter down, and literally punched the door button. She made it just in time, the fox was banging on the door draining some of her power. "Oh what the hell..." she muttered. She was now down to 15%. Chica was also gone so she could open that door now

"5:30 AM come on I can do this." she muttered. As she was switching through the cams she couldn't find Bonnie or Chica anywhere. "Huh?" she thought. "OH WAIT" she quickly realized where they could be, and she was right they were both in the doorways staring at her. She closed both doors down draining even more of her power. She could also hear some banging on her left door where Bonnie was, and saw her power draining EVEN more, she realized she forgot to check on Pirate Cove.

"God damnit Foxy..." she muttered. She didn't want to use anything beause it would drain her power much more than it should. "7%, 5:40 AM..." she said.

"7%"

"6%"

BANG BANG, well there goes Foxy... AGAIN. Now down to 3%, and it didn't help that Bonnie and Chica wouldn't go away either.

"2%"

"1%"

"0%..." And everything went black, the fan turned off, the lights turned off and the door's rose. Zoe knew she just signed a contract with Mr. Death.

It was quiet for half a minute or so, until she heard mechanical steps and realized who her killer was, it was Freddy himself... she could hear his jingle playing, it was Toreador's March. His eyes were flashing in the darkness, taunting her. Then he dissapeared, and now everything was black. All of a sudden Freddy jumpscared her, with such a high pitched screech that it was enough to make her deaf. She was now unconcious...

* * *

Zoe woke up strapped to a table, and could see the animatronics staring at her with their black eyes. They were holding a Freddy Fazbear suit. Zoe knew that this was the end for her... but all of a sudden she could hear one of them laugh. It was Bonnie.

"Hahahahahaha, oh my god you should have seen your face!" he said laughing. Zoe was very confused and also surprised.

"Wait, you can talk?!" she asked.

"Yeah" Bonnie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Zoe was still stunned by the fact they could talk.

"So a-are you going to stuff me in a s-suit or what?" she asked carefully.

"No, it was all just a joke, we like scaring the hell out of the night guards" Freddy said cheerfully.

"Well would you then please untie me?" Zoe asked. Freddy looked at her, he completely forgot she was tied to the table.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that" he said untieing her. Zoe glanced at the clock 5:55 AM.

"Uhm my shift is about to end, so if we are going to discuss why you guys are actually sentient, then it'll have to be tomorrow" she said.

The animatronics looked at the time. "Yeah we need to get back on the stage as well now, so see ya tomorrow!" Chica said cheerfully. The animatronics were walking towards the stage as Zoe was about to get her stuff from the office.

So those animatronics aren't actually dangerous, and they're sentient. Zoe got her stuff and went to the main entrance, the animatronics waved her goodbye, and Zoe awkwardly waved back as she exited the building. All of this was defintely weird, but also interesting and to be honest, she couldn't wait for her next shift.

* * *

He was standing in the darkness as he woke up. At least he could see in the dark, since he was an animatronic. He was inside what looked like a storage, there were hundreds of boxes and other stuff that was just lying around. He saw a man walking past him, he was cleaning up the place... as much as he could anyway. He looked like a fresh victim, the animatronic moved behind a shelf to make sure the guy couldn't see him. He was waiting for the guy to come around the corner, and when he did it was too late to turn back...


	4. Story Time!

First of all let me just say this: **I am not trying to rip off Our Little Horror Story.** It might seem familliar to it, but it won't be the same plot. Yes the animatronics are friendly, but that's the only thing that is, and will be, the same as in OLHS.

Now that that's out of the way, here is the 4th chapter, which will contain Zoe's story of how the most important people in her life were lost. I don't have anything else to say, other than:

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 3**

Zoe woke up in her apartment, the time was 8 PM, so she had some time before her shift starts. She was thinking about last night, the animatronics were not dangerous but in fact sentient, and it seemed like they had a weird sense of humor... Zoe was looking through her mail. Most of it was just catalogs and bills, and of course the daily newspaper! But the article she saw on the first page of the newspaper, made her shiver.

 _The Daily Newspaper_

 _The new museum which is gonna open in a week, had an accident yesterday._

 _The janitor that was working in the storage was found dead, this morning. Cause of death is unknown, but severe damage to the bones suggests that he was crushed by something. But there were no things in the area which would have been able to do such a thing. While the police was investigating the case, the owner of the museum, Marcus Hannings, noted that the golden green animatronic he got on auction was missing, and was nowhere in sight._

 _"This guy that did this to our poor janitor and stole our animatronic is gonna pay..." Marcus said._

The article sent shivers down Zoe's spine, what could possibly have done that to the poor guy. And why would he steal the animatronic? This was definitely weird.

* * *

Zoe arrived at the pizzeria, she was actually, for the fisrt time, excited for her shift to start. Now that she knew about the animatronics true side, she was happy to show up for her job, unlike in the past.

She entered the pizzeria, the animatronics were still off, but it was only 11:55 PM so that was probably why. She got to her office and sat there until the animatronics were awake. Bonnie was the first to wake, followed by Chica and then Freddy. Zoe also checked Pirate Cove, but the curtain was closed. Maybe he would just turn on later.

Zoe got out to the Dining Area, greeted by the animatronics. They all waved at her, she waved back.

"Hey, glad you came back!" Freddy said. "Ussually people quit after their first night, because they're to scared to come back for another night."

"Yeah, you seem nice at least" Zoe said.

"We won't try and stuff you in a suit if that's what you're thinking" Bonnie said.

"Ok... that's good" Zoe said, she was still a bit uneasy but it was not enough to make her scared of the animatronics.

"Let's sit down and talk shall we?" Freddy asked her.

"Yeah sure" Zoe said, she couldn't wait to hear the animatronics story about them being sentient.

They all sat down around a table, when Zoe realized that someone was missing.

"What about Foxy? Isn't he coming?" Zoe asked curiously, she could see that the curtains where still closed.

"Foxy's been very quiet the last week, ever since that incident he's never really been out of Pirate Cove" Chica said. "I was surpirsed to see him out of the cove the past night"

"What incident? I also heard John talking about something with Foxy, but he never finished his sentence" Zoe said.

"I think it's best if we all introduce ourselves first" Freddy said, cutting them off.

"Yeah good idea" Zoe said.

"As you may have already guessed, I'm Freddy Fazbear" Freddy took off his hat and bowed a bit. "But just call me Freddy"

"I am Chica the Chicken, but you can just call me Chica!" Chica said cheerfully.

"I am Bonnie the almighty Bunny, the best bunny in the whole world!" The animatronics ignored him. "But you can call me Bonnie"

"I am Zoe Devlin, I'm 19 years old and living alone" Zoe introduced herself.

"So what about school?" Chica asked.

"It's summer, we don't have school in the summer." Zoe said.

"And what about your parents?" Freddy asked.

"It's a long story, but the short one is... they're... d-dead" Zoe said with a quiet tone.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that" Freddy said, feeling sad. "But if you don't mind me asking... what happened to them?"

"Well, the story goes like this" Zoe started.

 **Flashback**

"We're going out shopping, you wanna come with us Zoe?" mom asked.

"No I'm playing right now, you can just go without me!" Zoe said.

"Ok, we'll see you soon!" mom said cheerfully. "Bye!"

"See ya mom!" Zoe said. "Alright where was I?"

 **Present**

"So did somthing happen to them at the place they were shopping?" Bonnie asked, trying to rush the story as much as possible. The animatronics glared at him.

"She is probably gonna tell you that in just a second Bonnie!" Freddy growled.

"Okay, sheesh calm down wil ya?" Bonnie said, withdrawing.

"You can continue now Zoe" Freddy said.

 **Flashback**

"How long can it take for them to shop, sheesh!" Zoe said, now a bit worried.

She looked at the clock, the time was 4:30 PM her parents went out shopping at 12, what took them so long?

Zoe tried to contact them via phone. No response...

" _Maybe they are just stalling out there_ " Zoe thought. She decided to watch some TV until they get back. The opening channel was the news.

As Zoe was about to switch to another channel, she heard something about a car crash on the highway and stayed on the channel.

" _It has just been reported that two people crashed on the highway a few hours ago, the police have indentified them as Judy Devlin and Joseph Devlin"_ the news reporter said.

Zoe was shocked, her parents crashed on the highway back to her... but how?

" _It has been confirmed that Judy and Joseph are dead as the poli-"_ Zoe turned off the TV. She couldn't believe it, her parents were dead... Zoe started to burst out in tears, she laid there for what felt like days...

 **Present**

"The police found our address and came by the next day to check if they had any kids (in this case me), and they found me there lying on the floor, crying..." Zoe was on the edge of tears. The animatronics looked at her in shock, they couldn't imagine how that would feel like, losing your parents that way. "I ended up in an orphange for the past 8 years, and now here I am..."

"...How old were you?" Chica asked carefully. Zoe looked at her with her teary eyes.

"I was 9 years old..." she said.

They were all silent for some time, eventually Bonnie wanted to say something but Freddy's death glare told him otherwise.

Zoe glanced at the clock it was 5:50 AM, it felt like the night flew by.

"I have to go in 10 minutes" Zoe said, breaking the silence. The animatronics looked at her not really wanting to say anything.

"Im gonna go get my stuff and then I'll be on my way, tomorrow you guys are telling me your story!" she told them as she went to the office.

"Sure thing Zoe." Freddy said. "See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya guys!" she said, sounding happy again.

* * *

He moved from alley to alley, trying to avoid being seen. He needed more victims, more younger ones, the janitor was too old. His screams were not satisfying enough. He wanted to hear children screaming. All of a sudden a poster flew up in his face, he took it and saw what was on it.

 _HELP WANTED_

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

 _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am_

 _Moniter cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

 _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

 _$120 a week._

 _To apply call:_

 _1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

He realized he had some unfinished business with his old animatronic pals, but this time he would get the job done...


	5. Story Time, Again!

Here we go again, and I'm so sorry for the long wait of this chapter but I've been quite busy these past days, but this time it's the animatronics turn to tell their story on why they're sentient.

And Springtrap will also make an appearance but he won't be that nice, as the other animatronics ;) but that's for a later chapter.

But anyway

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 4**

Zoe woke up in her apartment as usual, the time was 10 PM so she had some time to get ready before her shift started. Zoe was actually excited about her shift tonight, she felt like the animatronics were her friends, and that she could tell them anything. Zoe walked to the door to get the newspaper, after that last article yesterday she was both worried and interested to see if anything new has happened with the investigation. She checked the front page, there was nothing.

"Well I guess they don't have anything new to say today" Zoe mumbled. She was trying to piece it together in her head. The owner of the museum stated that his animatronic he got on auction was gone/stolen, and the janitor that worked there was found crushed the same day. So whoever it was must have killed the guy, heaven knows why, and then stole the animatronic, but you would think a guy carrieng an animatronic around would get caught on the security cameras. It just didn't add up. Zoe just realized something.

"He's alive..." she said. It made sense, if the animatronics at the Pizzeria downtown were alive then wouldn't it make at least some sense if the animatronic from the museum could be alive. Maybe... or maybe not, she wasn't sure. Maybe she could ask the animatronics from the pizzeria tonight. She looked at the time.

"11:30 AM already?! I have to go!" she shouted out to herself. Time flies by when thinking about stuff, damn...

* * *

Zoe just arrived in time for her shift to start, she saw the animatronics on the stage. Bonnie was the first to turn on, then Chica and then Freddy.

"Hey guys!" Zoe said cheerfully. She couldn't wait to hear their story tonight.

"Hey Zoe!" they all said in unison. "How are you?"

"I'm fine really, I've been so excited to hear your story about you being sentient" Zoe said. Freddy looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? It can get pretty dark at times" Freddy said with a quiet tone. Zoe looked at him confused.

"What could possibly be dark about your story?" Zoe asked curiously. Freddy sighed.

"Do you know about The Missing Children Incident?" Freddy asked.

"No I don't..." Zoe said wondering what he meant by that.

"Why don't we all sit down first" Freddy said.

"Sure" Zoe said

They all sat down by one of the tables in the Dining Area.

"So, back in day when the restaurant had been open for a year or two, there was an incident involving five children." Freddy began.

"And these children were... killed" Bonnie said quietly. Zoe looked at him shocked.

"But who killed the kids?" Zoe asked.

"It was a former woker here, he got fired by the management soon after he was hired" Chica said. "We call him Purple Guy"

"Purple Guy?" Zoe said confused. "Why Purple Guy?"

"Well we don't know his real name so we've just been calling him Purple Guy the entire time, don't ask why" Chica said.

"But back to the story" Freddy said. "So Purple Guy killed the kids, or he was a suspect first before being identified as the man who killed them. He lured them backstage by dressing up as one of us, to earn the childrens trust and when he got backstage he straight out murdered them!" Freddy said sounding angry. "And I couldn't do anything to save them, I couldn't go against my programming, I saw him exiting the backstage and I was so raged filled but I couldn't do anything..."

"So did he just leave the bodies in there?" Zoe asked carefully, to not enrage him to much.

"No, he came back later, at night to be specific, we were still turned off by that time, and he got the bodies out, dragged them up on the stage and...he...stuffed them into us..." Freddy sighed. "And ever since that day we've been haunted by the souls of the kids, and the goddamn Puppet..."

"Wait...Puppet? Who's that?" Zoe asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that it was at a previous restaurant the murders happened, but not the ones we told you about, there were several other murders as well, but the Puppet was...I don't really know how to explain that to you, but he was an animatronic as everyone else, but he was different it was like he ruled the pizzeria at night, and we just had to follow his orders. The Puppet was so enraged about the murders of the kids, he didn't know who it was that killed them, but he thought that it was the night guard that did it. So he sent the toy animatronics (who were a rip off of us, but that's not important right now) and us after him to try and kill him, but we failed, he had a Freddy Fazbear mask by him which he put on anytime some of us entered his office, and it would fool us into thinking that he was just an animatronic, but the Puppet and Foxy were the only ones it didn't work on, but they still failed. And ever since we've been used by the Puppet to try and kill every single night guard that worked at that place, and when this place opened up for the first time, we continued to kill the night guards, stuffing them into suits, which was Puppets orders, but he didn't control us at that point, we were just doing it ourselves. We couldn't stop..." Freddy said. "The place closed down after some time, and has now been opened again as you can see"

"And since that point we've been sentient" Bonnie finished it off.

"Wow..." Zoe was speechless, she didn't know what to say about that.

Freddy looked at the time. "You should probably get ready to go, it's almost 6" Freddy said. Zoe also looked at the time.

"Yeah I should probably get going, but before I go, can I ask you something?" She looked at Freddy.

"Sure what is it?"

"What happened to the Purple Guy?" she asked.

Freddy sighed.

"Well long story short, the kids came back as ghosts to get their revenge on him, they scared him trying to make him feel miserable about what he did. But it didn't work, Purple Guy entered one of the hybrid suits which were used at a restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner. The suit he entered was a golden green animatronic bunny, who was called Springtrap. But like said the Purple Guy entered the suit, he thought he had won, but the spring locks in the suit loosened, killing him instantly. And ever since that day he's been trapped in that suit, haunting it, wanting to get out of it" Freddy said.

Zoe just realized something. Golden green animatronic bunny, that was the animatronic who had been "stolen" at the museum, a few blocks away! It all made sense now.

"That animatronic I've heard about him before!" Zoe said. The animatronics looked at her.

"How do you know?" they asked in unison.

"He was sold at an auction, and was gonna be put in the museum, a few blocks away from here. But he dissapeared some day, the owner said he was stolen. But if you're saying he's haunting that suit, then it must have been himself that escaped the museum and he also killed a guy in the process" Zoe said.

"Oh god..." Freddy was worried. "If he finds out about this place he will come here and dismantle us, Zoe it's not safe for you to be working here, if he comes around here then we'll all be dead, you gotta quit this job before that happens!"

Zoe looked at him, she didn't want to quit her job, she loved this job more than anything in the world.

"I'm not quitting..." Zoe said cold. Freddy looked worried at her.

"You don't understand he'll kill you if he sees you working here, we can't let that happen to you, you have to quit by morning, it's not safe working here with him on the loose!" Freddy said.

DING DONG DING DONG. It turned to 6 AM.

The animatronics suddenly turned back to their robotic state and turned around to the show stage waiting to be turned on by the management. Zoe looked at them.

"I'm not quitting...I'm not" she mumbled, knowing the animatronics were turned off. If she had to face death himself to keep her job, then she didn't care.

She would not quit this job over anything...


	6. Where is Foxy?

Here we go again, with a brand new chapter. So as you might have noticed Foxy hasn't been mentioned in the story, other than there was an incident involving him. So in this chapter we're gonna be talking about what happened to Foxy. So yeah, but other than that there isn't really anything new to say other than

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 5**

Zoe was running as fast as she possibly could, she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body. She needed to hide, but where? She ran into the West Hall, sprinting towards the office, but she tripped over some boxes on the floor. She could hear the mechanic steps behind her, he was coming. His eyes were glowing in the darkness as he caught up to her, he grinned his evil, mechanical laughter.

 **HEHEHEHE**

Zoe knew she was doomed, she was going to die in this restaurant. The animatronic lunged at her gripping her neck, and slamming her into the wall.

"I destroyed your friends, and now I'm gonna destroy you" he said, choking Zoe. Zoe screamed as he was crushing her.

"AHHHHH-"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Zoe screamed sitting in her bed. She looked around her, seeing her dusty apartment, she was at home.

"It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare" she repeated herself to try and calm down. Since the animatronics told her about Springtrap yesterday, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and now it turned into a nightmare. Zoe looked at the time, it was 11 PM.

"I should get going" she mumbled, still feeling half asleep. She got out of bed, grabbed an apple to eat on the way to her shift, grabbed her jacket, and got out the door.

* * *

Zoe was not far from the restaurant now, this was her final night for the week, and then she would get her 120 dollars. It was a crappy payment, but at least she could get money by not really doing anything. She could also come back tomorrow for some overtime if she wanted to.

She arrived at the pizzeria. It was just in time as well, it was 11:50 PM, so she had some time before her shift started. She entered the pizzeria. She could see the animatronics on the Show Stage, they were still turned off. Zoe didn't really know what to expect tonight, the animatronics told her to quit before it's too late, and here she was still doing her job. She didn't know how the animtronics would react when they see her tonight. They might be angry, they might be happy, she didn't really know. But all she could do was wait.

The animatronics turned on oner after another, Bonnie first (like always), then Chica, then Freddy. They looked at each other.

"Do you think we'll see Zoe tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure, she might have quit, or she is here now. I don't know" Freddy said. And on que, Zoe arrived at the Dining Area waving at the animatronics, they didn't wave back though.

"Hey guys!" Zoe yelled, waving at them.

The animatronics just stared at her, not saying anything. Zoe looked confused at them.

"Guys?...You're turned on right?" she asked carefully. Freddy just kept staring at her, until he decided to say somthing.

"What are you still doing here? I told you to quit before it's too late" Freddy said, sounding kinda annoyed.

"I'm not gonna quit my job, no matter what happens. If I have to face death himself, then so be it. I. Am. Not. Quitting" Zoe said. "And no matter what you say, you won't get me to quit" she was on the edge of tears now. "You guys are like a family to me"

The animatronics looked at her quite stunned, they didn't know she felt like them being her family.

"You guys are the only things I have left. I have no parents. I have no friends. You guys are the only ones who I consider family" she said almost crying. Freddy looked at her, feeling sad that he tried to make her quit.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I didn't know you felt that way" he said.

"We'll always be there for you from now on" Chica said. They looked at Bonnie expecting him to say something.

"What? You want me to say something?" he asked. "Well, fine. We also think you're a family member to us Zoe" he said.

"No matter what happens we'll protect you" Freddy said. Zoe looked at them feeling happy again.

"Thank you guys, you're the best" she said, giving them all a hug each. Zoe looked over at where the Pirate Cove was, except it wasn't there anymore. Zoe was a bit confused now.

"Uhm guys?" she said. Freddy looked at her.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Why is the Pirate Cove gone?" she asked. The animatronics looked at each other, looking sad all of them, even Bonnie who hated the fox more than anything in the world.

"Uhm let's sit down first shall we?" Freddy said. They all nodded and sat down at a table.

"Something tragic happened a few weeks ago" Freddy said. "Foxy malfuntioned, nobody know why, but he snapped and lunged at the nearest child in his sight. And he... bit off the kids hand." Zoe looked shocked at Freddy.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes it's horrible we know. But the management decided that Foxy was too dangerous to have around kids, because he has snapped several other times as well, but that time was by far the worst. So they decided to take Foxy away this morning, and they threw him on the scrapyard, to be melted with other trash" Freddy said with a quiet tone. Zoe was speechless. Well she never really had a friendship with Foxy, so it wasn't to bad, but knowing that he was "alive" it made it a bit worse.

"He's probably already gone" Chica said quietly.

"I'm sorry..." Zoe said carefully. Even Bonnie looked sad.

"I never liked Foxy, but he didn't deserve this fate..." Bonnie said. They all just sat in silence for a moment. Zoe looked at the time, it was only 3 AM, there were still 3 hours left of her shift.

"Well we can't just sit here for the next 3 hours, so what should we do until 6?" she asked the animatronics. They just stared at her.

"I don't know" Freddy said quietly. Zoe looked worried at them, were they gonna be ok? She sure hoped so.

"Oh I have an idea! What about decorating for Christmas, I mean we're nearing the day so why not decorate the place? I got some christmas decorations at home, I'll just run back there and come back as soon as possible" she said, rushing out the door. "See ya soon!"

"See ya!" Freddy yelled back.

"Christmas decorating? I guess it wouldn't hurt" Bonnie said.

* * *

Zoe entered her apartment, she needed to hurry. The time was already 4 AM it takes almost an hour to go to the pizzeria on foot. It was kinda problematic when you don't have a car to drive in. But anyway christmas decorations. Zoe gathered everything she could find, that was related to christmas, and got out the door again.

She ran as fast as she could back to the pizzeria. But when she arrived, it was almost morning.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" she yelled, as she entered the place.

"Hey Zoe!" Freddy yelled back. "You're kinda late, it's 5:55 AM"

"Oh god damn. Well I guess we have to wait until tomorrow with that. I'm gonna go now then, see ya tomorrow!" she yelled.

"See ya Zoe!" the animatronics yelled in unison.

* * *

He was hiding in an alley, so he could see the pizzeria. It was too late to go in there now, it was morning time. He had to wait in the alley for the duration of the day. He observed the pizzeria, until he saw someone exiting the building. It was a teen, or more a young adult. She had a uniform on, there was a badge on it saying "Night Guard of FFR", so this was the night guard that was working at the pizzeria huh? This would be an easy task. Kill her, then dismantle the animatronics, and burn down the pizzeria just like he did with Fazbear's Fright. He couldn't wait to finally get rid of this place...


	7. Merry Christmas!

I'm back! Sorry again for the long wait of this chapter, and unfortunately it's also gonna be pretty short. I'm sorry :(

But since it's christmas day today, I wanna say: **Merry Christmas!  
** And since it's christmas the animatronics and Zoe are celebrating it. And after this chapter I'm gonna start on the Springtrap chapter. I hope you're all excited for that.

But anyway

 **Enjoy!**

 **EDIT:** This was actually supposed to be released yesterday but I didn't have the time to get it done :/

* * *

 **Night 6**

Zoe woke up early today, it was christmas day! Zoe's favorite holiday, and what better way to celebrate than celebrating with her new best friends Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Zoe looked at the time. It was 5 PM, so there was still a while until her shift started. She did actually consider giving the animatronics presents since it's christmas, but then she realized that they probably wouldn't have much use of anything she gives to them anyway.

 **Grrrrr**

Zoe's stomach was begging for food. "Oh shut up will you?" Zoe spoke to her stomach.

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good present?"

"Totally...I think"

"It's fine I'm sure she'll like it" The animatronics made a present for Zoe, but they were not sure if she'd like it.

"I'm sure she's gonna love it, then she'll have something so she can remember us" Freddy said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see" Chica said unsure.

"I wonder if Zoe got us something" Bonnie said.

"Who knows?" Freddy said.

* * *

It was 11 PM.

Zoe had spent some time at home, watching tv or just sleeping. But it was time to go to work. John Smith, Zoe's manager, asked her if she didn't want a day off, since it was christmas, but Zoe refused. John was actually pretty surprised, he had never met anyone who took their job this seriously. But it was her own decision and John wasn't going to stop her.

Zoe grabbed her things and went out the door.

* * *

Zoe arrived at the pizzeria just in time for her shift to start. She went inside, seeing that the show stage was already empty.

 _Where are they?_ Zoe wondered. She looked around, but there was no trace of them anywhere. Suddenly the lights turned off, Zoe was actually on the point of freaking out. Where were the animatronics, why did the light just turn off and why didn't she run already? So many questions, but no answers. But after a few seconds the lights turned back on revealing the animatronics all standing around her.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled in unison. Zoe was surprised alright. She could see that the animatronics, had already decorated the place with all the decorations she brought yesterday.

"Wow. Did you guys do all this without me?" She asked. The animatronics nodded.

"We thought we'd also give you a present!" Freddy said, handing her the present. It was pretty big.

"You didn't have to give me a present" Zoe laughed. This was gonna be one hell of a fun day.

"Well open it!" They all said. Zoe looked at the present, it was pretty thick and almost as tall as the animatronics. She wondered what was in it since it was so big. She literally lunged at the present, tearing it open. It was a big box. She opened it and saw, 3 things. It was Bonnie's guitar, Chica's cupcake and Freddy's microphone.

"Oh my god, thank you guys so much!" Zoe brought them all in for a group hug. "You're the best"

"There's no need to thank us Zoe, we just wanted to give you something to remember us by" Freddy said.

"So...did you bring us a present?" Bonnie asked with a smile across his face. Zoe just realized that she didn't get them anything, but she didn't think they would give her a present.

"Uhm...I'm sorry but I didn't get something for you guys" Zoe said, almost whispering it to herself. Bonnie's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Oh...ok" he said.

"That's fine Zoe you didn't have to" Freddy said comforting Zoe. "Anyway we've prepared some christmas dinner for ya!"

"Fantastic I am so hungry!" Zoe said, almost drooling by the site of all the food.

The rest of the night went by with Zoe and the animatronics talking, just having fun. Until it turned to 6 AM and Zoe had to say goodbye to her friends.

"Well, this was definetly the best christmas I've ever had, thank you guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" Zoe yelled, going out the door.

"Bye Zoe!" the animtronics yelled in unison.

* * *

Zoe got home put her things away and threw herself onto her bed.

"Best. Christmas. Ever" she said to herself, falling asleep.


End file.
